


Screw You, Daniel James Howell

by phanspork



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanspork/pseuds/phanspork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I met Dan, my whole life was turned around. When I met Dan, I was a happy person again. Before I met Dan, I was a mess. Before I met Dan, I was in a bad place. But after I lost Dan, I was worse off than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw You, Daniel James Howell

When I met Dan, my whole life was turned around. When I met Dan, I was a happy person again. Before I met Dan, I was a mess. Before I met Dan, I was in a bad place. But after I lost Dan, I was worse off than ever before.

 

2015

I remember the day we met. We were so excited to see eachother for real, instead of just on skype, that we practically sprinted to one another the second he got off the train. I remember our first time filming a video, throwback to the first philisnotonfire! I remember the way he looked and the way he smiled at me. The way he leaned into because he was extremely nervous. I was too. I could never forget the first time we moved in together. He was so excited that day. Uni was taking such a toll on him, I couldn't stand it anymore. I told him to move in with me, just stay for a year maybe. You see how well that plan went. Then, moving a second time to where we- I live now. We loved Manchester, but it was time.

And who could forget our radio show? The first time we got on air we had no clue what we were doing. Dan kept accidentally pressing the wrong buttons. Nobody cared. The next month he hit a million subscribers! I wasn't surprised, he was such a funny guy, and completely relateable. He was surprised.

Now, I'm not going to get into all of our achievements together, because you guys already know everything anyway. But, i wanted to let you guys know that Dan and I's relationship wasn't always perfect. We had bad days. Sometimes bad weeks or months. When... the video, was leaked Dan had a hard time with it. He shut down. We barely spoke. It was one of the worst times of my life. But he came back. and I'm so, so grateful to him for that. 

Dan has brightened our lives, and at least, for me, made my life better. I dream of him now. Our first kiss, our year anniversary, watching Buffy together. Meeting Dan has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. He saved my life. And now, i would like to wish Daniel James Howell a huge screw you for leaving me. I'm going to miss you. We all are.

The video stops. A silence is weighing heavily on the service. Phil is sat in the first pew next to Chris and PJ, tears silently streaming down his face. He's staring at an all black caskett which he knows holds a man in an all black suit. He'll never see Dan again. Dan will never make any more videos.

People are starting to get up, to leave. But he can't leave. He cant leave him. He and Dan will never watch any more anime in the mornings. He won't be able to steal Dan's cereal. He won't be able to hold his hand. Chris and PJ are trying to get him to stand up, to leave his boyfriend. He blindly follows them, tears flowing numbly from his eyes. He tries to turn around to see Dan one last time, but somebody closes the doors. Dan is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it kinda sucked and was really short but... i tried lol i really did... im just testing out writing so can h pls tell me if it sucked lol? thx


End file.
